FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a single-handle sanitary mixing fitting and, more particularly, a temperature attentuating means operably coupled to the hot and cold water inlet openings of the valve means so that a relatively large movement of the handle produces a relatively small change in water temperature of the mixed water